Guild Wars 2
Guild Wars 2 is a name for a sequel to Guild Wars. The name has been confirmed by PC Gamer Magazine, which ran a special edition on Guild Wars 2, featuring exclusive content. *The name "Guild Wars 2" was trademarked by NCsoft in March, 2007. General Guild Wars 2 will introduce playable races other than human. The four new playable races announced so far are: * Sylvari * Asuras * Charr * Norn There is currently no information how (or if) races are differenciated aside from appearance. Control system is going to be significantly changed, in particular mouse movement in the form "click to move" will be removed from the game. Guild Wars 2 will introduce a z-axis to the game which will allow characters to jump over obstacles. Actions which have characters interacting with the environment, such as sliding and swimming will also be introduced. There will be no monthly fee associated with Guild Wars 2. The game will be on multiple servers or "worlds", however unlike region transfer in Guild Wars 1, transferring between "worlds" will be unrestricted. Miko O'Brien has stated that expansions or mini-expansions are more likely than campaigns, but a final decision hasn't been made yet. PvE Setting The campaign will be set in Tyria 100 years into the future from the original campaign. Guild Wars 2 will still have instances, but also claims more advanced persistance. This might include different quests becoming available depending on the outcome of a particular fight for instance. Characters Characters from the original Guild Wars campaign will not be migrated to play in Guild Wars 2. Some of the items and titles will be available to players of Guild Wars 2 through a Hall of Monuments created as part of Guild Wars Eye of the North. The level cap will be raised. It has been suggested that the cap could be 100 or infinite but it is clear that this has not been finalised. Whether a high level cap will significantly change the mechanics of weapons and armour in the original Guild Wars game has not been specified. The professions are being designed so that they are all viable for both solo and group play. Companions The system of companions and allies is being reworked. Companions will have customisability similar to Heroes. Players will be allowed to bring a single companion with them, who will not take up a party slot. When a player chooses not to bring a companion, their character will instead be buffed so that they will not be disadvantaged by not bringing a companion. PvP There will be two types of PvP available in Guild Wars 2; World PvP and Structured PvP. World PvP World PvP will allow you to play characters of any level, using the skills that you have in your possession at that particular time. It will be on a larger scale than the original Guild Wars PvP with large battles which could take place over a long period with people coming and going. Battles will take place in the Mists. Structured PvP Structured PvP is similar to today's GvG. It will allow you to enter the game at maximum level with all skills, races, items and classes unlocked. Features Playable races *Asuras *Charr *Humans *Norns *Sylvari External Links *Thread on Guru. *United States Patent and Trademark Office Category:Software